


It can't rain forever

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Quarantink [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Jus one whole big metaphore, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Now he feels that he could answer the kid's questions, because he's pretty sure that this is how a wet rug shoved left and right feels.
Series: Quarantink [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It can't rain forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: washing machine

A bad day.

He remembers when he was a kid: he would spend long minutes crouched in front of the washing machine, staring at its port fascinated, the circular movement of the clothes inside making him go cross-eyed. He used to wonder how it feels, to be in there, shaken round and round and constantly crammed in between all the other fabrics.

Now he feels that he could answer the kid's questions, because he's pretty sure that this is how a wet rug shoved left and right feels. Soaked to the bone, so much that the shivering cold has seeped under his skin and never leaves him anymore; fleeced hands slapping him hard every way he turns, fragile walls closing in on him with every single movement he makes; and then the worst of it all: the world spinning. It spins and spins and spins, a never-ending centrifuge that leaves him completely dizzy and wrung out.

Yeah, now he definitely knows how it feels like. And he's not sure he likes it. Or wants it to keep repeating everyday.

No, he definitely needs to stop it. He need someone, someone new that will open that glass door and take him out, gently hung him up to dry in the mild late-afternoon sun.

And he is ready now, ready to seek that change himself.


End file.
